In general, watercourse blocks are employed for preventing stacked earth and sand of an embankment or an inclined surface for taking preventive measures against flood from being washed away due to a flood or a heavy rain and thus preventing the embankment from being broken. However, in the case of a city river area where a land use density near the river is high, the river environment has changed due to maintenance of water tank and terrace land on the river, linear maintenance of water channel and construction of river embankment for controlling the flood. As a result, the maintenance of the river area and the inclined surface using the conventional watercourse blocks makes it very difficult to grow plants, an ecosystem is now destroyed in almost all river areas or inclined surfaces, plants are hardly found in the river areas or inclined surfaces to make a dreary environment with concrete structures only, and environmental conversation of the river area is lost, which leads to contamination of the water quality of the river and rapid reduction in number and kind of plants and the fishes and the birds living in the river.
When the conventional watercourse blocks are disposed in the river area and the inclined surface as described above, plants cannot grow so that a green tract of land may be reduced to that extent, the ground on the rear surface of the watercourse blocks may be subsided or the earth and sand may be degenerated to break the ecosystem. Accordingly, when a repair work is done, a large-scaled work is required, which disassembles the watercourse blocks and performs reconstruction.
To cope with these problems, watercourse blocks are proposed in recent years, which are constructed with a plant-living space in the river area or the inclined surface so that the earth and sand can be prevented from being lost and plants can be grown between the watercourse blocks.
However, according to the above-mentioned watercourse blocks, the watercourse blocks are integrated with support units to make a plurality of predetermined upper and lower space gaps by means of molding frame using a cast while the support units are disposed in the molding frame, wherein one unit member such as the integrated watercourse block and the support unit has a width of 1 m in right and left directions, and these unit members have separate connection openings or support protrusion at their sides, are continuously arranged at front, back, right and left positions in the embankment or inclined surface that may be lost and are fixed to each other by means of the side support protrusions and the connection openings.
As such, in order to continuously align the conventional watercourse blocks by closely adhering the blocks to each other in front, back, right and left positions, each of the heavy watercourse blocks must be lift by a heavy equipment to cause many difficulties. And the support protrusions of the watercourse blocks must be connected to each other by means of connection openings in order to fix the continuously arranged positions even when the watercourse blocks are individually and continuously aligned, so that many times are required to fix the watercourse blocks and the connectivity of the watercourse blocks becomes weaker after a long period of time to cause the connectivity to be lost in a severe flood or a heavy rain, thereby losing the functionality of the watercourse blocks.
That is, according to the conventional construct ion method, the watercourse blocks must be individually and continuously aligned and connected to each other in the construction spot so that the construction time becomes longer, and several skilled workers need to individually connect and fix the watercourse blocks to each other so that the heavy equipment must be employed at the time of carrying and mounting the watercourse blocks, which causes the construction work to consume so many times and costs.
In addition, according to the conventional method of manufacturing and constructing the watercourse blocks, a factory land must be prepared for constructing a factory that can manufacture separate watercourse blocks and equipments for manufacturing the watercourse blocks must be prepared in the factory so that many costs are required in its manufacturing method, a predetermined amount of sand, cement and water input to the molding frame are mixed by a mixer, and then mortar is input to the molding frame and hardened through oscillation, which is then covered and fixed by a palette and is rotated in the reverse direction to lift the molding frame by means of the heavy equipment to demold the watercourse blocks so that it is too burdensome.
As such, the watercourse blocks manufactured by the conventional method must be manufactured in the factory, cured and kept in the factory land and carried to the construction spot by the heavy equipment, so that a large land must be secured for keeping the watercourse blocks after curing.
In addition, according to the conventional watercourse blocks, the blocks are not cured within the molding frame but cured on the palette that has demolded the molding frame in order to increase the production amount, so that it is difficult to maintain the original state of the watercourse blocks due to shaking at the time of carrying the blocks by means of the heavy equipment, the product is coarse and the hardness of the product is weakened to fail to use it permanently.
Therefore, according to the conventional method of manufacturing the watercourse blocks, they can be manufactured only in the factory having a predetermined space and equipment to destroy the nature environment due to dust, pollution and noise of the factory so that civil applications may occur, and the manufactured watercourse blocks must be carried for a long or short distance by a heavy truck in a high oil price period, which requires the heavy equipment to load the blocks onto the truck for carrying them to the construction spot and also requires the heavy equipment to unload the blocks. When the heavy truck cannot enter the construction spot, the watercourse blocks must be repeatedly carried again by a small amount so that a high cost for carrying the blocks to the construction spot after manufacturing the blocks in the factory may also be required.